


Enemies on the Field

by GabyElle



Series: Klancemonth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Funny, Implied Romance, Klancemonth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyElle/pseuds/GabyElle
Summary: First part of Klancemonth Hogwarts AU.His name is Keith, sorted in Gryffindor. Apparently, from the hushed whispers going around the fifth year that he’s very well-known. That fact did not sit well for Lance.Now, Lance is not jealous of Keith whatsoever. He just doesn’t get why Keith is the topic of conversation everywhere he walked.Because he’s a star student? Teacher’s pet? A seeker in Gryffindor? So what? He’s also a seeker too, for Hufflepuff.





	Enemies on the Field

**Author's Note:**

> First part of Klancemonth that I last minute decided to participate and woops I submitted a day late of the first AU dateline as well. Not to mention, writing Hogwarts AU is hard when you're not that familiar with the Harry Potter universe! So there's not much action going on but I tried. This fic isn't edited, I hope you enjoy the fic regardless.

Lance’s morning was not going exactly as planned. He overslept, Hunk too. As they frantically donned their school attire and robes on their back. Both of them ran out from Hufflepuff’s dormitories, as fast as they could.

The first lesson’s classroom was quite a trip, all while Lance was mentally cursing to the universe the long distance to get to that respective classroom. Behind him, he heard Hunk’s heavy breathing struggling to catch up.

“Hurry, Hunk!” Lance exclaimed behind him, hoping that would give Hunk a little motivation.

Not even half the journey, his legs was screaming with exhaustion. But he had to keep pushing. _Almost there. We’re close. Don’t give up._

Lance saw the familiar wooden doors and his heart was leaping with joy, also with the combination of adrenaline in his body.

At this point, he didn’t care anymore, just wishing that he got into the class before the professor does. His arms stretched out and gave a hard push against the wooden door.

The doors slammed back hard against the walls, emitting echoes and gave a sudden shock to the rest of the students inside. Lance wasn’t sorry for that. All it matters that he and Hunk made it.

That’s what he thought. Straight dead ahead, Lance’s eyes locked with the professor’s eyes, it’s fuming with anger.

“Late! 10 points deduction! Each from Hufflepuff!”

He heard Hunk groaned. And Lance couldn’t help but winced.

 ***

Lance could tolerate the house point deduction. But it was embarrassing when he was lectured for a full ten minutes of his lateness in a room full of students. If he could somehow use his wand to make himself invisible it would be great.

Lessons began and it didn’t took long for Lance to grew bored of the lesson. Aimlessly fiddling with his feather pen, he glanced at Hunk next to him who’s doing his best to write down every word from the blackboard while trying to keep up with the professor’s explanation.

A voice coming from the back of his mind came through him. It belonged to his grandmother, mentally giving him a word over his childish actions.

He sighed to himself, folding his arms. Well, grandmother isn’t here in Hogwarts with him, isn’t it? Why not have some fun casting a few spells? It’s definitely better than normal mundane pranks he’d known off. That was when his eyes lingered at the table in front of him, focusing on a person in particular.

There’s no guessing needed because he knew who it was sitting there. He could tell from the shoulder length black hair.

His name is Keith, sorted in Gryffindor. Apparently, from the hushed whispers going around the fifth year that he’s very well-known. That fact did not sit well for Lance.

Now, Lance is not jealous of Keith whatsoever. He just doesn’t get _why_ Keith is the topic of conversation everywhere he walked.

Because he’s a star student? Teacher’s pet? A seeker in Gryffindor? So what? He’s also a seeker too, for Hufflepuff.

He continued staring the back of Keith’s head that an idea suddenly came across his mind. A cheeky idea that he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Silently, Lance pulled his wand out from his robe. He looked around him for reassurance before pointing the wand directly at his target.

“Depulso.” He whispered under his breath, watching the spell taking effect.

Lance watched as the stack of books moved away from Keith without his knowledge. It took a lot of energy in him not to burst out laughing in class.

Keith had absolutely no idea, nonetheless Lance waited almost impatiently for his reaction.

It didn’t took long for Keith’s arm stretched out trying to reach for his book only to have his arm flailing at the empty spot. Lance choked back a laugh. It was until Keith finally looked up, puzzled on how his books located so far from him and pulled it back beside him again.

Lance mentally counted roughly five minutes later before repeating the prank again, spoke the spell again and the books moved.

Keith glanced up noticing it again, this time irritation grew on his face. He glanced around the classroom and with Lance's quick reaction his eyes cast down to the pages of his books, pretending.

Again, Lance waited and looked up again, Keith's attention back to studying. By now, he's feeling bolder to do it the third time. He's thinking of making the papers scattered, that would be fun.

He gripped on his wand with anticipation grew within him, the words just the tip of his tongue, ready to strike.

 **_SMACK!_ ** A sudden hard impact from the back of his head. “Fooling around in class? Another 10 points deduction from Hufflepuff.”

“Lance!” Hunk whined.

He was mumbling under his breath while rubbing the sore spot of his head, and his gaze met with his nemesis, anger written on his face.

* * *

Ever since Lance was a little boy, he always wanted to achieve something great. Though, he wasn’t quite sure what, but he kept searching not once giving up.

That was until he set foot on Hogwarts grounds. He discovered Quidditch, it was at that point on, he found it. His passion.

Lance strived to get on the team and managed to do so by holding the seeker position for Hufflepuff team.

But it’s not an easy road because Lance has obstacles to overcome. And his biggest obstacle? Keith.

Everyone kept prasing how good Keith is on the pitch. That he should be playing for the national team in Quidditch World Cup. Instead of being sulking and getting angry about it, Lance decided to prove himself that he can match up against Keith.

However, today everything came crashing down, along with his dreams.

Hufflepuff suffered a disappointing lost in the Quidditch match. Lance took it very personally. He was so close to catching the golden snitch, so close he could touch it claiming victory for the team.

Only to have it suddenly slipped out from his fingers from an unavoidable collision from the Bludger, which Lance haven’t noticed flew right at him. Just like that, Keith swiftly caught its securing Gryffindor’s victory.

While the rest of team was understanding and consoled Lance over their losing defeat, he still felt responsible. It was also the moment that he had his mind made up.

“What? You’re quitting the team?” Hunk asked in disbelief.

“It’s for the best. I don’t think I’m capable to bring victory for Hufflepuff.” Lance explained.

“You can always try again next year. It’s not over.”

“It’s over for me.” Lance finished and exitted out from his room, not wanting to hear another word.

Not only he disappointed in himself but he felt like he already let down his family. Being the only person in the family that can possessed magical ability is a gift. Being accepted into Hogwarts, no less. Lance didn’t get to made that mark of achievement for himself. To the rest around him, he’s just an ordinary muggle in Hogwarts.

 ***

He needed some space to clear his head, being cooped up in his room was constricting enough and he didn’t want to face Hunk again.

He also couldn’t bear to meet the eyes of the students on him. By now, Lance felt the hush whispers around him over Hufflepuff’s defeat.

So there’s one place he could think off, that’s outside the walls of the school. The forest.

Lance welcomed the silence surrounding him. The smell of nature, leaves rustling with the soft wind blew the back of his neck, birds chirping from the distance. It felt as if, time stopped around him.

Not far from where he’s seated, he heard a loud crunch, “LANCE!” Someone called his name, loud and threatening.

He turned to the source of the voice, letting out a disgruntled sound from the back of his throat upon setting eyes on who the voice belonged to. Bullies from Slytherin that picked on him during his first year.

“What do you want?” Lance challenged back, not having the mood of talking to the person at the center of the group. The apparent leader.

“Saw your Quidditch match. Bummer, isn’t it?” he mocked.

“If you’re here to make fun of me, you’re wasting your time.”

He didn’t care, simply shrugged with his proud smug face, “Nah, messing with you with worth the fun. A weak mudblood is the best target.”

All it took is that single word and it set the anger in Lance right off. He immediately stood up from the ground and marched right at the bully. “What did you call me?”

The bully smirked proudly, “Mudblood.” His voice drawled slow in a low voice.

Lance instantly reacted by snatching him by the collar in angry fists. But was quickly pulled away by his companions.

They held him by both of Lance’s arms and preventing him from moving. The leader pushed the sleeves of his arms back and pulled out his wand, there’s a look in his eyes that sends a message he’s going to hurt Lance really, really bad.

“Hey, you!” Another voice rang out from behind the Slytherin student, their attention shifted.

It was Keith.

“Buzz off! You have no business here!” The bully warned Keith.

“Actually it is my business. Let him go.” Keith instructed them, revealing his wand in his hand to show his intentions.

That seemed to make the bully turned around facing Keith instead of Lance. He smiled mockingly.

“I’m going to have a great pleasure having my way with you instead of Lance, Gryffindor’s favourite student.” he sneered.

The expression on Keith’s face did not change. He casually lifted his wand in front of him, “Incendio”.

An instant jet of fire burst suddenly at the feet of the bully sending him into shock and jumped backwards.

“What the hell?!” he exclaimed in shock.

“The next time I won’t miss. So let me repeat myself again, let him go.” Keith warned, pointing his wand back at him.

He didn’t. And his wand pointed back towards Keith. But Keith was much quicker than him, and repeated the fire-making spell at the bully, setting his shirt on fire. He screamed, quickly attempted to put it out by hitting on his shoulder where the flames lit up.

Once Keith had dealt with him, he turned his attention to his companions that held Lance.

They immediately released Lance and scurried as they ran leaving the main bully by himself.

The fire sniffed out and the bully’s face turned into rage. “I’ll make you pay for that! You’re going to regret that!” He threatened.

“I’d love to see you try.” Keith replied nonchalantly.

And just like that they left as soon as they can.

Lance got back up on his feet, brushing away the dirt on himself.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked.

“Why did you help me?” Lance questioned back.

“Uhh…,”

“Did I asked for your help?.”

“You wouldn’t make it out in one piece if it wasn’t for me. So you’re welcome.” Keith responded.

“I don’t want to be saved especially from Gryffindor’s special student.”

Keith’s looked offended, “Don’t all me that.”

“Why not?” Lance challenged. “That’s who you are, aren’t you? The shining star of Hogwarts. Gryffindor’s victor. You’ll never understand how I’m trying to prove my worth here especially from a Muggle.” He clenched his fist. He remembered when the moment he gotten the letter from Hogwarts, Lance promised to his family that he’s going to be a great wizard. Only to be overshadowed by Keith.

“Look.” Keith began again. “You might think that I’m the best. But everything you saw and heard is true.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Keith quickly denied, as if he’s hiding something.

Lance simply brushed it up off, “Whatever, I’m leaving.” He walked passed him out of the forest.

“You may not know this. But I admire your determination to move forward. It’s something you possess that others don’t here.” Keith voiced.

Lance rose an eyebrow, such thing uttered by Keith like that, doesn’t suit him at all. Confused by his words, he ignored him and simply left.

* * *

From the days that followed, Lance felt a lot ease after the bullies stepped back trying to pick on him. Perhaps Keith did sent them a huge message. What he did back at the forest was the boldest move that anyone couldn’t have done but Keith didn’t care and risked it, risking to help someone like Lance.

Which Lance doesn’t understand, they don’t see eye to eye with each other, why would Keith came to his rescue?

Then, the truth was revealed, thanks to Hunk.

“What? He’s an orphan?” Lance asked back.

“Yeah, he basically lived in an orphanage. From what I’ve heard there wasn’t much records on him until well the school helped Keith and informed the truth of his parentage. No one knows what happened to his parents however. He might just be an abandoned child.”

 _So that’s what he meant back there._ Lance thought to himself, which might have explained why Keith kept to himself.

Suddenly he felt horrible. Lance was lucky to have a home and a family who loves him.

He glanced down at his plate and continued munching on his food at the Great Hall.

“Oh, don’t look now but he’s here.” Hunk mentioned.

“Who?”

Hunk didn’t answer but glanced back down.

“Lance.” Keith called.

He turned around his seat and Keith stood there. “Is it true?” He asked.

“About what?”

“You’re quitting Quidditch?”

Great. Just how he found out about that.

“Yeah…, why does it matter to you anyway? I’ll be out of your hair.” Lance mumbled.

“You can’t quit.” Keith continued.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Lance argued.

“You’re a good player.”

“That’s not what happened….” he trailed, referring to that disastrous match.

Keith was not impressed at all. “I’m going to make a deal with you. If I win Gryffindor wins the upcoming match with Slytherin, you’re staying.”

That’s the most ridiculous thing Lance has ever heard. “What? You can’t just order me like that. Besides it’s my decision. And of course, Gryffindor is going to win, they have you.” He pointed out.

But Keith didn’t care at all. “Just promise me that you’ll do that.”

Lance had no desire to entertain him “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

That seemed to convinced him and Keith promptly left. Lance returned to Hunk’s attention who’s still there and apparently witnessed their interaction.

“Can you believe that guy?” Lance referred.

“I don’t know he sounded serious.” Hunk said.

“I don’t believe him, even so he just wants me back so he can embarrass me in front of everyone.” And Lance won’t go through that again.

 ***

The match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was full of energy. It’s the match that would determine the champion title.

Lance didn’t want to witness the match but Hunk was persistent and after much begging, Lance finally agreed to it.

When the team came out from the field, the energy was in another level. Lance found himself searching for Keith.

The sound of the whistle was all it took and they’re off.

Lance witnessed the match boredly. Perhaps it’s because it’s not his team playing.

He kept his eyes out on Keith and it was then Lance could see his skills. He is really good at it.

And it might be all just his imagination but there’s a different energy written on Keith’s face. Determination and confident is out of the question but he looked happy. An expression that usually doesn’t exactly fit him.

After the match reached it’s first hour that things got exciting.

Keith haven’t caught the Golden Snitch. But he’s still as determined as ever. Slytherin definitely put up a fight trying to secure that win. And Lance hated himself for saying this, but he’s actually rooting for him.

The match got intense when Slytherin’s seeker collided against Keith just as he’s about to reach for the Golden Snitch and they came crashing down.

While eyes was looking everywhere trying to find for the Golden Snitch wondering if any of the seekers actually caught it. There’s an instant silence as everyone held their breath. Waiting.

Then, a hand suddenly shot up in the air.

The Golden Snitch had been caught, it announced. Keith caught it. Gryffindor won.

A jubilant roar of cheers erupted, a celebration well deserved.

Somehow, Lance felt a sense of happiness as well.

 ***

“Hey Lance.” Keith came running towards him. His face flushed from that exciting match.

“Hey.” Lance greeted. “Great match out there. Congrats.”

“Thanks. So…, you remembered our deal?” Keith asked sheepishly.

Lance blinked, “You’re still thinking about that?”

“Well yeah, I wasn’t kidding when I asked you to rejoin Quidditch if I won.”

Lance scratched the back of his head, “I don’t know, you’re never the serious type. I mean you are always serious. It’s just… this request you’re asking.”

“Look Lance,” Keith sighed. “You shouldn’t give up on your passion like that. I can tell you really like Quidditch and you have potential. Losing is part of a learning process, I guess?” he answered awkwardly.

It’s so unusual seeing Keith like this, Lance couldn’t help but chuckled. “Man, you’re really bad at convincing people.”

“At least I’m trying here.”

Lance shrugged, “Alright. Whatever you say. Though, I still find your condition ridiculous. Like winning the match so I can continue playing Quidditch? In case you forgotten you always win.”

“This is your chance to prove me wrong.” Keith held out his hand. “Shake on it?”

He proudly shook Keith’s hand. “Deal.”

Lance swore at that moment, Keith’s face flush a shade brighter and his eyes sparkled that brought a new light to it.

 


End file.
